Conventionally, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 13, a banknote deposit and withdrawal device 100, installed in an automated teller machine, includes a deposit and withdrawal port section 101 serving as an inserting port and a receiving port of banknotes, an differentiating section 102 that differentiates denominations, authenticity, or the like of the banknotes, an temporary holding section 103 that temporarily holds the banknotes, plural banknote storage containers 104 that keep the banknotes for each denomination thereof, a reject container 105 that keeps the rejected banknotes, a conveyance route 106 that connects the above components and the like.
In the banknote deposit and withdrawal device 100, when a user inserts banknotes into the deposit and withdrawal port section 101 at the time of deposit transaction, the banknotes are conveyed to the differentiating section 102, the banknotes differentiated as normal banknotes by the differentiating section 102 are conveyed to the temporary holding section 103 and stored therein, and on the other hand, the banknotes differentiated as deposit rejected banknotes that are not suitable for the deposit are sent back to the deposit and withdrawal port section 101 and are returned to the user.
Thereafter, when the amount of the deposit is confirmed by the user, the banknotes stored in the temporary holding section 103 are conveyed to the differentiating section 102 and the denominations thereof are differentiated, and the banknotes are conveyed to the respective banknote storage containers 104 depending on the denominations thereof and are kept therein.
Meanwhile, at the time of withdrawal transaction, when the amount of the withdrawal is specified by the user, the banknote deposit and withdrawal device 100 sends out the banknotes corresponding to the specified amount of the withdrawal from the respective banknote storage containers 104 and conveys the banknotes to the differentiating section 102. Furthermore, the banknote deposit and withdrawal device 100 conveys the banknotes, which are differentiated as the normal banknotes by the differentiating section 102, to the deposit and withdrawal port section 101, and on the other hand, the banknote deposit and withdrawal device 100 conveys the banknotes, which are differentiated as the withdrawal rejected banknotes that are not suitable for the withdrawal, to the temporary holding section 103 to be stored therein.
Thereafter, the banknote deposit and withdrawal device 100 conveys the withdrawal rejected banknotes stored in the temporary holding section 103 to the reject container 105, and stores the banknotes therein (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-2921).